Amor?
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O deus do submundo não é capaz de amar a ninguém, e seu coração é irremediavelmente duro e frio. Ou será que não? Yaoi, oneshot. Hades X Poseidon. Lemon.


Amor?

Hades POV

A tristeza se dissipou. Apenas um vazio imenso e a falta de compreensão. Por que? Eu sei; são humanos, tolos portanto; o que há de mais humilhante, então, em ter um dos seus, um deus olímpico, ao lado de tais insignificantes vermes?

- Amor! - brado ao nada, ao vácuo do céu - Mentira! É apenas uma mentira, ilusão sustentada para que o Nada da existência humana não seja tão insuportável!

- Não diga isso!

Uma voz repentina repreende minhas idéias. Quem... quem ousa interferir nas conjecturas do Senhor das Trevas?!

- Quem... quem é você?

- Não reconhece a voz de seu próprio irmão?

Irmão... como?! Tenho tantos! E todos eles tão distantes...

- Qual deles?

- Poseidon, Senhor dos Mares.

Ah, então é ele. O que deseja comigo?

- Saberia você, por um acaso, o que é amor? Não é um arremedo do que todos dizem ser, uma mera ilusão indigna de imortais como nós?

- Não. Não é, e nem será.

- Não foi o tal Amor o responsável por nossa prisão? Tudo por causa de Atena, a deusa mais jovem! Sempre protegendo os humanos...

- O Amor não faz parte do que ela chama de "defesa aos seres humanos". Apenas uma vaidade... o Amor pleno não é humano, pelo contrário... é divino! Apenas nós, meu caro irmão, sabemos o que ele é.

- Bah! Tolice! Eu não sei o que é isso, e jamais saberei.

- Não fale assim... - meu irmão, o distante Poseidon, se aproxima de mim por trás sem que eu pressinta, e me enlaça. Um espasmo de surpresa me toma.

- O que... o que você tem? - indago, entre surpreso e nervoso - E o que pretende... comigo?

- Nosso ostracismo... nossa restrição de não podermos mais ir ao mundo dos mortais, à guisa de sermos destrutivos a eles e seu sistema pífio... existiram justamente porque agimos com misericórdia e Amor.

- Você... ainda não respondeu às minhas perguntas!

- E é necessário fazê-lo diretamente? Já estou falando sobre o que quero... ou é necessário dizer que o mais pleno dos sentimentos é a compaixão que tivemos daqueles... seres?

- Com... compaixão?! Seja mais claro, pois não o compreendo!

- Acabar com todo um sistema medíocre de vida e perpetuação da existência sem propósito... nada mais é do que amor, um favor feito àqueles pobres mortais. Vamos lá, Hades... você entende o que quero dizer!

De certa maneira compreendo, mas não concordo. Nunca pensei nos homens ao tentar realizar meus intentos!

- De qualquer forma, Poseidon... por que veio até aqui?

- Para dizer-lhe e mostrar-lhe... o que é o amor.

Meu irmão afrouxa um pouco o abraço e beija minha face direita. Afasto-me, um tanto quanto assustado. Nunca, nunca foi assim! Nem ele, nem meus outros irmãos os parentes! Nenhum...

- O que há, Hades? Sei que o amor não lhe é tão estranho a ponto de um simples beijo queimar-lhe a face.

Respiro com intensidade, sem responder, apenas surpreso por suas afirmações.

- Eu não... eu não vou amar jamais. Nem mesmo a um irmão meu! Sinto não poder agir com reciprocidade em relação a seus sentimentos.

Poseidon não aparenta desapontamento. Pelo contrário, vem para perto de mim, demonstrando assim uma atitude... persistente.

- Dê-me uma chance, meu caro irmão... apenas uma. Caso eu não consiga realizar meu intento, ou ainda o aborreça, irei embora a seu primeiro comando.

Estranho... será que ele se faz de submisso porque sabe que eu gosto de mandar? Será um jogo...?

Sua mão toca minha face direita. Estremeço, mas não sei do quê... já não consigo definir o que sinto. Sinto...? Eu sinto algo? Meu coração já não é tão indiferente...

Sem esperar uma reação minha mais significativa, meu irmão... toca meus lábios com os seus. Contraio-me de nervoso, e até de repulsa.

- Não! - brado, inconformado, virando o rosto em seguida - Está louco?! Somos irmãos; daonde tirou uma coisa dessas?

- Irmãos... ora! Zeus e Hera também o são. E ninguém diz coisa alguma a respeito.

- Zeus é um pervertido; dele espera-se tudo!

- E Hera? Por acaso trai a seu marido, ao contrário do que ele faz com ela? Pode o amor dela ser renegado, apenas porque ambos são irmãos, assim como... nós dois?

- Já lhe disse que nada sei sobre o amor!

- Mas sua repulsa não era pelo incesto? Pelo fato de sermos... parentes, acima de tudo?

Não respondo, ofegante. Por que...? Por que justo a mim, e desta maneira?

- Deixe-me, irmão... deixe-me apenas tentar...

Ele insiste, e eu permaneço relutante, porém sem reação suficientemente relevante. Eu... será que este pode ser um princípio do que chamam de... amor?

Seus lábios aproximam-se dos meus novamente, e eu... eu não resisto! Algo... estranho, um tremor, uma sensação nova e irresistível se apossa de mim, e não posso... não devo impedi-lo, nem privar a mim mesmo disso mais um segundo...

O roçar de seus lábios nos meus; a profundidade que logo toma o ato até então superficial; a constatação, no meio desse turbilhão louco que me toma, da minha... aceitação perante isso tudo... do fato de que... estou gostando!

Mesmo assim, sentindo sua língua explorar avidamente cada canto de minha boca, suas mãos segurarem em meus ombros e em minha nuca para melhor me oscular... penso que isto não é amor, de maneira alguma; apenas atração. Apesar de sermos irmãos... apsar de sermos praticamente desconhecidos a despeito da condição anterior... eu... aprecio o que fazemos. Não apenas isso: se ele parar, eu... não conseguirei pensar no que aconteceria se nós dois não terminássemos o que estamos fazendo...

Sem mais pensar, correspondo. Correspondo, sem me importar com as conseqüências... apenas desejando desfrutar e aproveitar ao máximo o momento que temos.

O Senhor dos Mares desliza as mãos por meu torso, sem parar o beijo. Eu continuo correspondendo, e sinto-o quase sorrir, em razão à sua "vitória" em ver-me mais... à vontade com ele.

Aos poucos, quase sem que eu me aperceba, ele me leva até a relva e deita-me, sem interrupções nas carícias.

- Céus... como você é bonito... e eu deixando tudo passar durante esse tempo!

É o que ele diz, entre um beijo molhado e outro, sussurrando, ao passo que começa a me despir. Meu irmão parece... adorar minha pele branca e sem imperfeições, percorrendo-a com as mãos e em seguida saboreando-a com seus lábios e sua língua. Hum... acabo de constatar que não consigo ser frio, por mais que queira... pois não contenho os arrepios que me tomam, e os gemidos praticamente involuntários...

Sinto-me... enrijecer no meio das pernas, de repente, sabendo exatamente o que isso significa. Sem mais querer privar-me, passo a retirar suas roupas também. Sua pele... bronzeada, bela, também sem imperfeição alguma... tão bom...

Nossas cútis são contrastantes, porém parecidas. Seus cabelos longos, seu corpo bem-feito, os traços nobres revelando nossa divina linhagem. O cheiro da vegetação, a textura suave da pele dele... sua respiração ofegante e ávida... apenas deixam-me cada vez mais excitado.

Ainda sem pensar, percebo finalmente o que ele quer... quando, com o peso de seus quadris e a flexão de suas pernas, abre as minhas e... deixa-me completamente exposto a si.

Eu... mas que tolice; então eu não sabia que, ao aceitar abraçar-me nu com ele, daria brechas óbvias ao que viria? Fito seus olhos azuis com insistência, e é como se eles me indagassem algo, uma permissão talvez. Eu mesmo não consigo acreditar que estou prestes a fazer isso com meu próprio irmão, mas... não dá pra parar. Eu não conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse...

Sem hesitar, Poseidon roça-se em minha entrada, fazendo ligeira pressão sobre ela. Não contenho um gemido repentino, intenso. Meu membro se enrijece ainda mais ao tê-lo num contato tão íntimo, embora ainda sem penetração.

Uma pressa, uma urgência para consumar logo o ato, parece tomar suas ações... talvez porque tema uma possível mudança de opinião minha num ponto tão... adiantado da situação! E portanto, sem mais delongas, meu irmão empurra-se para dentro de mim. Gemo mais uma vez, cerrando os olhos e sentindo... a mais humana das paixões.

Não importa; vivencio-a com ele, o irmão com quem nasci e vivenciei a tortura imposta por Cronos, nosso próprio pai. Loucura talvez... mas aqui... já não é relevante o nome disso...

Sinto-o adentrar-me mais fundo, penetrando-me quase por completo. Ele repete meu nome, amaldiçoado pelo decorrer dos séculos, porém doce em seus lábios. Sem esperar, guiando-se apenas pelas sensações, ele se move dentro de mim.

- Tão bom... tão bom... - ele balbucia enquanto, flébil, adentra minha carne com algo que é quase desespero - tão bom amar você...

- Isto... não é... amor! - retruco, sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo e intenso em mim.

- Não é o ato em si... mas... o que sinto... por você...!

Mesmo sem considerar-me atraído à idéia de sentimentalismo, me excito com o modo dele dizer tais coisas. Subo um pouco os quadris, encaixando-os em seu membro perfeitamente. Se isso dói para os humanos, para mim apenas causa mais e mais prazer... pois sou... um imortal!

Deixando que ele deslize as mãos por meu corpo, sinto-o finalmente tocar meu membro, no início de maneira singela, mas aos poucos torna-se cada vez mais intensa, até eu perceber que ele está me masturbando com vigor. De repente, concluo que não devo encontrar motivos para vivenciar este momento, mas apenas... vivê-lo.

Enlaço os quadris dele com minhas pernas, tendo-me apossado por uma sensação de tortura... a qual não desejo que acabe ou passe. Empurro meus quadris contra o membro dele várias vezes, gritando, gemendo, implorando para ele me estocar cada vez mais fundo e firme. Uma urgência tremenda toma meu corpo; palavras que eu não sei o que são saem de minha boca; o rosto corado, suado e completamente enlevado de meu divino irmão são as últimas coisas que vejo antes de implodir completamente, sem poder conter não um, mas vários gemidos altos de prazer. Prazer...? Não; é muito mais do que isso. É algo que não posso, não sei e não consigo descrever.

Enquanto tal coisa ocorre, Poseidon invade meu interior freneticamente. Sinto sua seiva quente, ao passo que suas pernas fortes tremem enquanto ainda me penetra mais umas três ou quatro vezes, por alguma inércia ou... necessidade inconsciente de empurrar seu sêmen cada vez mais para dentro de mim.

Quando tudo acaba, relaxamos. Suas pernas, até então firmes e de músculos retesados enquanto desempenhava o ato, ficam bambas, moles...

- Oh, céus... - ele suspira, cansado, porém com a expressão de quem acabou de retornar de um sonho. Eu apenas... respiro fundo, tentando fazer minha cabeça voltar à sanidade de antes.

Vagarosamente, como se não quisesse me deixar ainda, Poseidon retira seu membro de mim, soltando um último gemido ao fazê-lo. Deita-se silenciosamente na grama, fechando os olhos e dando um leve sorriso.

- ...foi só isso? - indago a ele.

- Hum... só isso o quê?

- Só... uma investida sexual?

- Não - e ao dizer isso ele me abraça, aconchegando-se em mim - Quem faz isso são os animais... ou, com mais freqüência ainda, os seres humanos.

Rio de seu comentário. E olhe que fazer-me rir genuinamente não é para qualquer um!

- Então você... me... ama, Poseidon?

- Sempre amei. Desde os primórdios admiro a sua coragem em governar nada menos do que o Reino dos Mortos; a sua indiferença em ser comparado a um demônio por muitos...

- Mas... Atena; você quis se juntar a ela para facilitar sua dominação. Não é verdade?

- Isso era coisa do menino, do Julian Solo, meu anterior hospedeiro! Ele tinha uma daquelas paixões juvenis por Saori, a garota que abrigou Atena para reencarnar. Eu sou muito diferente do que ele era ou é...

- Escute... eu não sei se posso dizer o mesmo em relação a você. Mas... confesso que... você tem algo em si que me transmite segurança. Agora que estamos...neste exílio, e juntos, poderíamos, silenciosamente, planejar alguma vingança...

Meu irmão sorri, maliciosamente.

- Ao menos uma vantagem mútua podemos obter... não é mesmo?

Ele acaricia meu ombro e em seguida minha face, para beijar-me nos lábios. Eu consinto; correspondo até, não achando mais a idéia tão absurda; há nela... um acolhimento do qual eu não sentia falta, mas vejo que antes dele tudo era mais vazio...

Cumplicidade. Não será a cumplicidade altruísta o que costumam chamar de... amor?

FIM (ou será que não?)

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! E mais um casal "diferente" saindo... Hades X Poseidon. Daonde a minha cabeça tira esse tipo de coisa, nem eu sei. Rs!_

_No anime original, o espírito de Hades foi selado por Atena, assim como o de Poseidon e o dos demais deuses derrotados. No entanto, tomei liberdade para retratar esse "selamento" como algo apenas para manter os humanos fora de contato com os deuses; afinal, eles precisavam dos hospedeiros humanos para serem "vistos" e "percebidos" pelos mortais. Portanto, ao menos aqui nessa fic, os deuses "selados" teriam contato apenas uns com os outros, porém impedidos de acessar o "mundo de fora"._

_Quem sabe eu não escrevo mais com esses dois? Gostei da experiência... se bem que minha maior paixão do yaoi sempre será Saga X Kanon! XD_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
